Forgetting And Remembering Again
by KeeWee
Summary: Anna wakes up in a hospital room without knowing who she is. Can she remember the life she led?
1. Getting Out

All she remembered was a pain as she hit the ground, and waking up afterwards in a white hospital room. "Where am I? Who am I? What happened?" So many questions passed through her mind, yet she couldn't answer any of them. Just as she was pondering, she noticed a young woman no older than twenty-five in the room. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am your nurse, you can call me Zria if you'd like." "Who am I?" "Your name is Anna Asakura." As Anna thought about this, she wondered even more about how she got in this dismal place. She knew something must have happened to her head, judging by  
  
the dull throbbing. But what? She didn't expect an answer until she realized she had asked what happened out loud. "You were in a fight with a young boy. He had purple hair and a spike on the top of his head. When we got there, a boy was with you saying it was all his fault, but the ambulance driver didn't have time to find out who he was... you were bleeding pretty badly." Suddenly, Anna pictured an extremely handsome young man with brown hair. He  
  
was wearing an open khaki shirt. He also had clunky orange headphones on. What got to Anna about this though, was that it seemed like more of a memory than just a thought. Who was he? A whole new array of questions flooded through Anna's mind. "When can I leave?" Anna suddenly asked. "Tomorrow, if you do well eating today."  
  
The next day, Anna was packed up and ready to leave. She hoped she could find the boy she saw, for that night, he was all Anna could dream about. As  
  
Anna left the hospital, she noticed a very short teenage boy. She felt like  
  
she knew him somehow, and for all she could remember, she did. She walked up to him unnoticed. She cleared her throat, hoping the vertically-challenged boy would turn around. Luckily for her, he did. "Excuse me, but do I know you?" Anna asked.  
  
That's the end of chapter one! Should I continue? Or have I disgraced fanfiction authors everywhere? Review please!!!!!! or e-mail me! 


	2. Payback Between Family

"Anna! I can't believe you're out of the hospital so soon!" The short boy  
  
exclaimed.  
  
"What's your name?" Anna asked. She was confused! She knew this guy, but  
  
what was he to her?  
  
"Manta Silly! You don't remember me?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry, but I don't. Who EXACTLY are you?" Anna asked, putting  
  
emphasis on the word exactly.  
  
"I'm Manta. Your friend, remember? Yoh's friend too! Please tell me you at  
  
least remember Yoh!"  
  
"No, I don't. Who is Yoh?"  
  
"Your husband!"  
  
Suddenly, Anna had another flash of the boy with brown hair. He was very  
  
handsome, she had to give him that. But who was he? Could he be the Yoh that  
  
Manta was talking about?  
  
"Does Yoh have brown hair?" Anna asked out of nowhere.  
  
"Yes! How'd you know?"  
  
"I keep seeing his face, almost like they're memories."  
  
"Wow! I think I've heard about that somewhere!" Manta exclaimed as he pulled  
  
his encyclopedia out from what appeared to be thin air. (AN- Where DOES he  
  
pull that thing out of anyway?)  
  
"It's called Merosis. It's when someone can't remember things and they have  
  
visions of the ones they care for" Manta explained. "It's almost like your  
  
subconscious is forcing you to remember Yoh!"  
  
"Can you take me to Yoh?" Anna asked.  
  
"Can't right now Anna, but I'll take you to him later alright?"  
  
"Sure, Thanks Manta."  
  
Anna watched as her old, yet still new friend walked off. She turned around  
  
only to find the person who she had been looking for this whole time.  
  
"Y-Yoh?" Anna stammered.  
  
"How could you mistake me for my brother? Can't you tell that I'm obviously  
  
more handsome and stronger than that pathetic fool is?" The Yoh look-alike  
  
asked.  
  
"So you're not Yoh?" Anna asked in a downtrodden voice.  
  
It was then that Hao realized who he was talking to. It was his little  
  
brother's wife, and she didn't seem to remember who he was. This could be  
  
interesting.  
  
"Yes! Of course I'm Yoh! I was just kidding!" Hao said, evil schemes dancing  
  
through his head.  
  
As Anna launched herself into Yoh's arms, she felt like something wasn't  
  
right, but she pushed the feeling aside and started asking her love  
  
questions she hoped would get her memory back.  
  
"How Long have we been married? How did I get hurt? Do I have any family?  
  
What about my parents? What about your parents? Who are your friends? Who  
  
are my friends?" Anna rambled on and on, whilst Hao thought of ways to make  
  
his twin pay. This would be fun.  
  
So wuddaya think? flames are welcome, but please put down why your flaming  
  
me (if you do) because my goal is to make a kewl story and satisfy the  
  
readers! Review if ya want please! 


	3. Two Timing

"C'mon Anna! Just one day off! Manta and I want to go and see the Lee Bailong movie! Today's the only day it shows!"  
  
"No Yoh! You have to train! If you don't train, you wont become Shaman King, and I personally, have every intention to be the Queen, now go and run!  
  
"Yes Anna."  
  
Anna woke up in a cold sweat, she had been having this dream for the past couple of days. She knew something wasn't right. The Yoh from her dreams and the Yoh from real life were just too different. The Yoh from her dreams was carefree, filled with childlike innocence. The real Yoh was secretive, and she could feel an evil aura surrounding him. Maybe they were just thoughts, just silly dreams. This may have always been Yoh! But something was different, Anna just hoped she could figure out why.  
  
As Anna walked into the kitchen, she found a note:  
  
Dear Anna,  
I am going to be working late tonight. I hope you don't mind. I will be home around 9.  
  
Yoh  
  
Anna was almost overjoyed to read this letter. She knew she shouldn't be, but there was something about her husband that she didn't trust. She decided she needed to get out of the house, because she could never survive the day without being busy, she would brood over her husband and her ideas about how he was not the same as he was in her dreams. No one is ever as good as a girl's dreams.  
  
So Anna went into town. She hoped this would keep her mind busy. It was then that she saw someone who she seemed to know. It was a girl about 17 with green hair, with what appeared to be her lover trailing behind her. This was not the oddest part though. The young man was semi-translucent! Anna blinked, rubbed her eyes, and blinked again, but it did her no good. The young man just didn't appear solid. Anna realized the couple was seated at a bench by a fish shop. Anna decided to hide in a bush and spy on the couple. She had found out the girl's name was Jun, and the boy, if you could call him a boy's name was Lee Bailong. Suddenly, something clicked in her brain. She came up with a plan to find out how this man was connected to Yoh. She walked up to him, and putting on her most polite voice, she asked: "May I have your autograph sir?"  
  
Jun and Lee looked at her like she had two heads.  
  
"Can't you tell, you stupid girl, he's not exactly up to signing autographs, now leave us alone before I show you what Lee Bailong can really do."  
  
Anna turned around and saw something else she hadn't expected. The saw a car, with Yoh and some girl in it! They were kissing ferociously, so they didn't notice her creep by the side of the car. "HAVING FUN?" Anna shouted at the top of her lungs. The girl turned around, and in a rude, New Yorker accent, asked  
  
"Who, may I ask, are you?"  
  
"I am Anna. Supposedly the wife of this man, Yoh, now who are you?" Anna said, with equal fever.  
  
"I'm Christianna, Hao's girlfriend. Oh, and if you're going to claim to be his wife, you can at least get his name right hun," the rude girl replied.  
  
"Hao? What do you mean by Hao?"  
  
"That's his name, dumb-ass. Now, if you don't mind, we were just about to get busy. So bug off!"  
  
Anna left, feeling like a young child on Christmas. She had just found out that that wasn't Yoh! The man from her dreams could be real! She made a promise to herself. Find the real Yoh no matter what it takes.  
  
~~~  
  
I know that wasn't exactly my best chapter, but I have a lot on my mind. Someone's brought it to my attention that I haven't been putting disclaimers up (Thanx for that BTW!) So, all standard disclaimers apply. (for the other chaps too) Please review. Be honest, flames accepted ;) 


	4. Kiyuu and Lyserg

Yeah, I know.... my last chappie wasn't so great... but if you guys dont want me to continue I wont... just say it in your reviews.  
  
Anna walked around, questions and thoughts flooding her mind. 'He wasn't the real Yoh' 'Where is Yoh then?' 'Is he looking for me?' Anna thought of these things over and over before sitting down on a park bench. That was where she broke down. She just couldn't take it. First she had lost her memory, and then she had thought she met her husband, but no, of course not, it had to be some lying bastard! Why did she believe him? She should have gone along with her gut instinct.  
  
"What's the matter? Are you alright?" Anna heard a female voice question. Anna looked up and peered into the eyes of a stranger.  
  
"Who are you?" Anna asked, shaken that someone had found her weeping like a little child.  
  
"I'm Kiyuu, don't you remember me?" the girl replied.  
  
Kiyuu had dark red hair that brushed just past her shoulders. She had grey eyes, that seemed both cold and inviting, and appeared to be around 19 years old. There was a man of about 20 behind her, with green hair and green eyes. He was only 1 or 2 inches taller than the girl, seeming very short for a man. Kiyuu appeared to be about 5'5, wearing a black skirt that ended just about her knees. She also wore a white button down blouse with a red bow above her chest. The man standing behind her was wearing the same thing, although with pants and a green cloak.  
  
"I'm Anna" Anna said, remembering she hadn't introduced herself. She looked at the man behind Kiyuu. "and who are you?" she asked.  
  
"This is Lyserg, don't you remember? " Kiyuu said, sending Lyserg the signal that he should be polite and talk to Anna with the look she gave him.  
  
"Hi Anna!" Lyserg said with fake enthusiasm. It was then that Kiyuu gave her boyfriend a look that seemed to say 'If you aren't polite you're not getting any tonight!' Lyserg immediatly perked up.  
  
"So, what are you doing out here crying?" Kiyuu asked. Anna didn't know if she would be able to tell them without breaking down, but Anna felt she could spill her heart out to these people. "I lost my memory, and I woke up in a hospital room having flashbacks of me and my husband, and I met him, and it turned out to be his twin brother, and now I have to find him and I don't even know where to start!" Anna mumbled out through tears.  
  
"Aww, that's horrible!" Lyserg said. For the first time since they ran into Anna, he showed some real feelings.  
  
"Lyserg-sama knows what it's like to lose someone." Kiyuu said, a somber look coming onto her face. " An evil man, Hao, killed his parents when he was very young."  
  
Anna looked at Lyserg, at first only feeling sorry for him. It was then that the name clicked in her brain. "Hao!?" Anna spat out. "Yes, Hao, why?" Lyserg asked, looking both upset at the memory of his parents death, and puzzled that Anna seemed to know his arch-nemisis.  
  
"Do you remember how I said I met the twin of my husband? Well, Hao was the twin." Anna exclaimed.  
  
"WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING HIM HERE!? I COULD HAVE EASILY KILLED HIM FOR YOU!" Lyserg screamed, making wild motions with his hands as he spoke.  
  
"I didn't know you then!" Anna said, getting in defence mode.  
  
*Sweatdrop* "Oh, well then...... Next time you see Hao.... be sure to give me a call." Lyserg said, handing Anna a peice of scrap paper with his phone number on it.  
  
Kiyuu hit Lyserg playfully on the arm. "You're not allowed to give girls your phone number any more you know." She said.  
  
Lyserg, mistaking her playful anger for real emotion, started to get nervous. Anna could tell. "Well...Well... Honey... You know that..." Kiyuu shut Lyserg up by placing a kiss right on Lyserg's lips. When Kiyuu pulled away, Lyserg was speechless. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I forgot to ask you! Where are you staying?" Kiyuu asked Anna.  
  
"Well... nowhere. I guess I don't live with Hao anymore..." Anna trailed off.  
  
"You should come stay with us!" Kiyuu exclaimed. Lyserg seemed to be horrified with the idea. "Don't you think we should discuss this first?" He mumbled so Kiyuu could hear, but Anna couldn't. Kiyuu looked at him and said in the same tone of voice, "You know, she could help you. She knows where Hao lives." Kiyuu said.  
  
Lyserg jumped up and raised his fist in the air. "She's coming to live with us!" He shouted into the empty space.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well? What'd ya think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Review please!!! I wanna know if I'm wasting my time writing a story that no one's reading... since I only got 2 reviews on the last chappie... and one of them was from my friend!  
  
Please don't be mad that Anna's not any closer to finding Yoh... I already have the idea for it!!! 


End file.
